Return Ichiban no Takaramono HunHan
by Jonanda Taw
Summary: Hanya sebuah fluff, ketika Sehun bimbang apakah ia bisa menjadi suami terbaik Luhan sampai mati atau tidak. "Karena kadar rasa ini terus bertambah dari waktu ke waktu… Dengan batas tiada tara…" YAOI! SHOUNEN AI! BL Story! RnR please...


[Short Fic]

Title : Return; Ichiban no Takaramono

Main Cast : Oh Sehun; Lu Han

Pairing : HunHan

Genre : Sweet Romantic, Fluff (gagal!)

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE STORY!

GEJE SCENE DETECTED!

Please yang merasa dirinya SIDER gak usah baca!

Susah susah buat gak dihargai (-.-")

HEY PLAGIATOR!

MENYINGKIR SONO!╰(◣﹏◢)╯

Jonanda Taw present

Twitter JoNandaTaw

Facebook Jonanda Taw

Copyright ©2013

Cerita ini terinspirasi sama MV dan lagu Lee Seunggi dengan judul yang sama ._. "Return"… Juga versi akustik dari "Ichiban no Takaramono" yang dinyanyiin LiSA (OST. Angel Beats)… FF ini juga cuma selingan masa-masa suntuk menjelang UNAS -_- Jadi mohon dimaafkan kalau cerita ini **GEJE** PAKE BANGET :"( Dikerjain dalam semalam pula… Soalnya gak sempet ngedit /alasan abal/

_I Hope You Like It ^^ Enjoying the Fanfiction, okey ?_

* * *

_Masih kuingat tentang perjumpaan pertamaku denganmu, terselip diantara memoar kasih yang kita bangun bertahun-tahun lamanya…_

_Aku menatapmu dengan nafas memburu, dan kau menatapku dengan wajah terkejut_

_Jujur, aku menyukaimu tepat saat detik itu melaju_

_Manik matamu memang bukan mutiara, namun sebening berlian_

_Bibir tipismu memang bukan beledu, namun selembut sutera_

_Kulit pucatmu memang bukan susu, tapi pantulan air surgawi_

_Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa kau menciptakan insan sesempurna dirinya?_

_Dan dengan lirih, kubilang bahwa aku tertarik padamu…_

_Aku tak diburu waktu, tapi kenapa tak ada persiapan yang kulakukan hingga wajahku sedatar batu?_

_Bukan anggukan, bukan senyuman, namun hanya kedipan. Kau berkedip dengan cantiknya…_

_Aku suka…_

_Bodohnya, aku bahkan tak tahu namamu_

_Kau tetap buatku terpaku, padahal kau tengah berlari menjauh_

_Kukira, ini bukan lebih dari rasa suka_

_Namamu Luhan_

_Sebuah nama yang manis_

_Namamu Luhan_

_Dan semakin lama, aku sadar Luhan telah menculik hatiku_

_Untuk kesekian kalinya, kunyatakan rasaku padamu_

_Kusuguhkan sekuntum Lily, sepotong kecil hatiku yang tertutup rimbun Casablanca yang mengendap lebih pekat_

_Seluruh pesanku telah tertuang didalamnya_

_Bagaimana detikku memikirkanmu, bagaimana jantungku yang kehilangan kemampuannya berdegup saat manik itu menatapku_

_Dan tanpa kuduga, kau sentuh Lilyku_

_Membawanya dalam pelukmu, lalu mengangguk_

_Setiap kali kau muncul_

_Suara itu menggema cukup rendah_

_Sampai wajahmu menyerupai sinar matahari di atas langit_

_Kau selalu bersinar dengan terang melalui hari-hariku_

_Memberi cahaya tulusmu, mengintip ke celah hatiku yang berbatu_

_Melelehkan seluruh isi hatiku sehingga musim dingin itu berakhir_

_Salju menipis, musim semi tak tertepis_

_Hingga kini, berada disisimu adalah suatu kebiasaan untukku_

_Nadiku melemah jika sekejap saja tak mendengar suaramu_

_Oksigenku menghilang jika sekejap saja tak merasakan dekapmu_

_Indraku melumpuh jika sekejap saja kau menghilang dari pelukku_

_Jangan pergi…_

_Karena aku tak yakin apa yang dapat kuperbuat tanpa Malaikatku…_

_Aku menyelami hatimu seperti berburu harta karun_

_Teka-teki berliku harus kulalui untuk merengkuhmu…_

_Aku menganggap rasaku dan rasamu yang beradu bagaikan kotak harta karun_

_Bongkahan itulah yang telah menjaga hati yang berhasil kau culik dan tak pernah kuminta kembali…_

_Aku menganggapmu sebagai harta karun_

_Karena kaulah sebagian molekul yang membuatku tetap bisa menunjukkan lengkungan samar dari bibirku yang tak lelah melantunkan kata cinta untukmu…_

_Kini, statusku bukan sebagai kekasihmu lagi_

_Statusmu bukan sebagai kekasihku lagi_

**_Kita adalah sepasang pengantin…_**

**~ Seoul, 12 April 2013 ~**

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan gugup ke altar gereja. Tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih bersih terasa basah oleh keringat. Untung gereja mungil itu ber-AC, jadi keringat hasil perasaan waswas dari hatinya tak sampai menguap dan mengotori make-up tipisnya.

_Sebentar lagi, aku akan menjadi suami,_ pikirnya.

TAP… Kakinya sudah menjejak sempurna dialtar kayu _ek_ tua itu. Suara berdecit berbisik lirih, memecah hening. Pendeta botak didepannya memandangnya dengan kagum, _bocah semuda ini akan menikahi kekasih prianya?_

Apa ia sudah siap? Secara fisik…pria sejantan dirinya pasti sudah siap. Tapi secara psikis? Mampukah ia menjadi pendamping hidup terbaik Luhan, untuk selamanya?

Kaki-kaki lain mulai bergerak mendekatinya. Dua pasang, Luhan dan ayahnya. Sehun tak berani menoleh, takut-takut kosentrasi mengucapkan janji pernikahan yang ia latih berulang-ulang mendadak kabur entah kemana. Tapi Sehun yakin, Luhan akan tampak sangat _cantik_ dengan pakaian yang ia gunakan, entah itu gaun ataupun jas tuxedo.

Ahhh… Tapi, bagaimana ini? Ia sudah sangat ingin melihat calon istrinya itu! Luhan akan menjadi seseorang yang selalu ada disampingnya saat ia terbangun, selalu mengantarnya saat berangkat kuliah atau kerja dengan kecupan ringan dibibir, dan selalu mengakhiri hari dengan pelukan hangat, sampai mati. Dan Sehun ingin menatapnya untuk terakhir kali, terakhir kali menyandang status kekasih. Karena setelah ini ia akan menatap Luhan dengan cara lain, ia akan memandang Luhan sebagai istrinya…

Dan dengan keteguhan hati, akhirnya Sehun memutar tubuhnya 90 derajat sembari menoleh menatap kekasihnya yang berjalan menunjuk dengan senyum dikulum. Pipinya merona. Manis sekali….

Lagi-lagi degup jantungnya melambat, memudar, dan ia merasa aliran darahnya terhenti. Luhan mendongak, menumpukan bening matanya tepat pada sepasang mata lain yang memandangnya penuh rasa, lalu melebarkan senyumnya. Ia begitu cantik dengan tuxedo sederhana yang sepasang dengan Sehun, terselip kelopak lily yang tertata rapi pada saku kecil di dadanya. Dan Luhan juga membawa se_bucket_ Lily putih dengan beberapa tulip di celahnya, bukan mawar atau bunga lainnya. Menurut Sehun, Luhan tak pantas tersakiti oleh apapun dan siapapun. Bahkan oleh duri mawar yang mahkotanya begitu indah.

Sehun sadar, ini salah satu titik puncak kebahagiaannya… Ulang tahun terindahnya… Hari pernikahannya dengan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai sepenuh jiwanya…

Luhan sudah tepat berdiri di hadapannya. Mata mereka masih tertaut. Senggolan ringan di siku Sehun oleh ayah Luhan membuyarkan lamunannya, menginstruksi Sehun untuk segera menerima tangan Luhan yang ia sodorkan, untuk digandeng.

Kulitnya meremang nikmat saat bersentuhan dengan bagian tubuh terluar Luhan itu. Sekilas senyum tipis terlukis apik dari bibirnya. Sekarang Sehun tau… Ia siap untuk menjadi suami Luhan selamanya, mencintainya sepanjang sisa waktunya.

_Aku mencintaimu, sungguh…_

_Bagaimana bisa aku menolak saat Tuhan menitipkan malaikat terindahnya padaku?_

_Bagaimana bisa aku berpaling saat malaikat itu bagai medan magnet bagi jantungku?_

_Waktuku memang tak akan terulang, semakin pendek saatku untuk terus ada disisimu…_

_Tapi aku bahagia karena waktu terus bergulir…_

_Karena kadar rasa ini terus bertambah dari waktu ke waktu…_

_Dengan batas tiada tara…_

**~THE END ~**


End file.
